I'm always the winner
by Oblivionokay
Summary: The nameless face strikes again!


**The nameless face strikes once again!**

* * *

I'm lurking around the corner of the same apartment blocks I committed my first sin. I saw them go in it wouldn't be long now before she came to her senses and realised he was a nobody, a mistake, the dirt of her shoe. I'm just the creeper in the night, the nameless face they all read about in the papers. The ananomous killer that roams free, I'm always ahead of them, they will neve catch me.

I watch as a light flickers on, a raised voice and then a slam of a door. My body begins to twitch with excitement, no one has deserved to meet such a sticky end before and that alone have me even more of a buzz. This 'thing' has no place in this world. Playing the high and mighty just to ruin the happiest day of their lives. Can't he see she is in love.

The door opens and he staggers out, half dressed and shoeless. A wreck of a man and soon enough he'll be in my grasp and we all know once I've got you I never let go. This 'thing', I can even call him a 'man' he's just a joke, a pathetic excuse of a human. I can hear crying and I know he can too, his head just looked round staring up at the window. She's crying, this could be the end for her too. He's an evil motherfucker. I tap my pocket, it's still there.

He turns his head back away for the building. As he bends down to pick up his shirt it's my time to strike. I lurch forward throwing my weight on top of him, his head hitting hard off the ground. Now I need to work quickly. The grab him by the leg and drag him behind the apartments to the van. The same one is used a few weeks ago on Greta I can't say her name without wanting to kill her all over again. Okay he's in now time to drive.

My foot hits the accelerator and we are off racing unnoticed into the gloom. Time for the real fun to begin. I stop outside an abandoned car mechanics it should have all the tools I need. I pull him through the entrance. Perfect. Oh how I love the site of his twisted figure lying on the ground before me

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"Oh no what am I saying it makes me a wonderful person!"

Now for the how! I've thought this one through very carefully. I pull on my gloves, now the real fun can begin.

His eyes begin to open, yes that's it look at me. I'm staring him right in the eyes, he now regrets offering her another drink. He stinks of fear I take a deep breath taking in the sent. Terror fills his eyes that's it 'thing' I'm your worst nightmare. But this time there will be no waking up!

His breaths are growing increasingly rapid, oh how I love it. He's terrified of me, terrified of what his fate maybe, well listen to me this time there's nothing you can do. I'm in charge, I love the power, the control, the enjoyment I get from seeing others in pain will never be comparable. He's trying to move, but that's not going to happen this is my game 'thing' and I'm going to win, I always win. You are a mere player.

I tie his ankles and wrists together he's going nowhere and if he screams no one will hear him, no one will care, no one will help. I walk over to one of the tool boxes and pull out a pair of pliers. He screams out, a smile spreads across my face, my heart begins to race the adrenaline rush is really kicking in. I take his hand, and place his index finger between the pliers and I yank it, the finger dislocates, pain shoots up his arm and he yelps. Oh this is hair the start of what's to come. Now for rest of his fingers!

I place the pliers down on the ground and get to my feet, the 'thing' below me a quivering mite. Now to move on. I walk back over the the box and take out two C clamps. I attach them to his feet and twist. The gap grows smaller, the bones begin to crack and crunch under the pressure. He's biting his tongue, trying desperately to retain his little bit of power. But that's not how we play this game. I turn around ah yes that there will do. I enter what was once the office and pick up the cactus from the windowsill. He picks his head off the ground and his face is over come with pure horror, the pain causing tears to fall down his cheeks. I roll him onto his side and place the cactus in line with his butt. And then now comes the best part i step over him and force him to roll on the cactus as my foot jabs firmly into his stomach. That will teach him to be so fast to remove his clothing. His face contorts in pain and agony.

Now it's time to show him just who the real winner is here. I remove the knife from my pocket,(it has sort of become my trademark) I stare him straight in the eyes, as the blade pierces his abdomen, I draw it along to the left and then do the same on the right. I reach in my hand and cut his organs one by one from his torso, never once breaking eye contact. His expression shifts, he finally realises that I mean business but it's too late for him now. I take the flask from my side and pour in the boiling silicone solution. As it solidifies, I watch him slowly dying. From the bloodshed. His skin is deathly pale, my favourite shade of colour.

My work here is done, I load his body into the van and head back inside. Time to tidy up. I clean the tools I used with the HCl and my cloth, placing it along with the knife back into my pocket. The flask I'll dispose of later. Now for the blood. I poor HCl over the floor and use a mop to clean it up, then place the mop and the flask into the van as well. Now it's time to place his body where I found it.

As I drive through the night, my shadows are still my driving force. I park up and open the doors, his body rolls out and hits the ground. I take his wrist and drag him along behind me. The path seems a good a place as any. I lay him on his back, his arms resting by his sides his legs side by side. I'll be back soon 'thing' I hope that drink was worth it. I slink back off into the night, my van taking me far away. The nameless face remaining once again just that nameless.

* * *

 ** _2 Hours later_**

As I walk down the street I see blue lights before me, Zoe is standing outside the apartments along with many other residents. All of them look completely gobsmacked at the sight before them. I cross over the road, acting like another curious passer by.

I stand and watch as samples are taken from the 'thing' to be tested for evidence. Evidence they will never find, I'm too clever for them, always one step ahead. Like I said this is my game, I play it my way and I'm always the winner. His body is zipped into a body bag, the best place for him. Zoe looks so scared and the DS walks over to the crowd.

"Does anyone know this mans identity?" He asks.

"Matt, his name is Matt." Zoe replies.

A smiles slips onto my lips. Yes that's it he's gone.

* * *

 **So for anyone who is confused 'Matt' of the 'thing' is the one Zoe kissed in the club.**

 **please review xx**


End file.
